Maid or Slave?
by ValduggeryGhanith
Summary: Misaki has been a 'maid' in the slave in industry for as long as she could remember. Yet when she gets bought by a new master, could it be the beginnings of love? (Set in the 18th Century)
1. Chapter 1

**Maid full-time**

She sighed a deep long sigh. She hadn't done that in a while.

Misaki was a slave, or in more formal terms of speaking, a maid. But leading back to the slave part of it, she didn't decide whether or not to be a 'maid'. She was captured and forced, because you can't exactly say no when you're under the wrath of a person with more power than you- physically and economically.

She was cuffed with rope around her wrists along with about ten over 'maids' all of them girls. They were in the back of an old rocky waggon, off too an auction.

It was the 18th century after all, if you weren't a noble then you were a slave. And if you weren't a slave… well then you're dead.

The waggon went over a rock and all the girls got flung over each other, there wasn't exactly a whole lot of space. Finally, they turned the corner round the dusty path and the waggon stopped to a halt.

"Out now," they all heard a gruff voice command.

They stumbled out in their long, white, scruffy slave's dresses.

Misaki was an extremely beautiful girl, despite being a slave. She shoulder length, dark brown hair and golden brown eyes. Long black lashes and pink lips.

It was her personality that was the problem. She was a hot tempered girl and didn't take gladly for fools. And she was obviously against the whole slavery thing. But this was frowned upon by her masters and mistresses, and she usually got the boot and ended up in another auction.

She looked up and was slightly overwhelmed by the amount of nobles that had turned up.

She was then pushed roughly into line with a lot of other 'maids'.

A bright light was then shone onto their faces and a booming voice was heard.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to this Slaves auction on this fine day!" Said the Chairman of the Auction. The crowd clapped.

"Please make yourselves comfortable and choose some great maids!" The Chairman continued.

"Our first maid is a girl named Tohru!" He boomed gain.

The girl named 'Tohru' was pushed forward and the bids began.

"Anybody want her for 2 pounds, starting at 2 pounds…okay! Gentleman in the coat…3 pounds…anyone for 3 pounds… Yes! Young lady in the red… 4 pounds… 4 pounds…. Okay going once to the lady in the red coat, twice aaaaannnnddd sold! To the lady in the red coat!"

Misaki was right at the back of the queue so therefore it would take a while till her go.

She was dreaming, dreaming of liberty and of a place where there was no slavery and hurt and discomfort.

But this fantasy soon faded away when she was pushed harshly forward as her name was called.

"Next the beautiful Misaki!" Exclaimed the Chairman.

Misaki looked up at the Nobles and audience as she observed them all she skimmed through the crowd. She stopped when she saw a peculiar looking man. He stood out.

He had emerald green eyes and golden blonde hair which was probably as soft as it looked. He saw her staring and he what seemed to have genuinely smiled at her. She frowned at him, glared and looked down.

"3 pounds to that man with the beard! …. Going once, twice…"

"Oh!? Is that another bid I see? 4 pounds to the man with the blonde hair!"

She looked up when she heard that and he smiled at her. She glared.

"Oh! 5 pounds to the man with the beard! …. 6 pounds to the blonde haired man!"

The fat bearded man looked at the mysterious man with green eyes and glared, trying to tell him to stop bidding for her. The mysterious man just ignored him.

"7 pounds to the bearded man! ... 8 pounds to the blonde haired man! …. Going once… twice…. Sold! To the handsome man with the blonde hair!"

She felt herself being shoved by one of the guards of the slaves, towards the blonde haired man.

He shoved her too hard and before she knew what was going on, she had collapsed into the arms of the blonde haired man.

_Crap. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Maid full-time**

_Crap._

She felt his arms around her waist from when he had caught her. She looked up at him with an expression of utter surprise, shock and a trace of a blush on her face. He looked down at her with a smirk.

"Hmm rather desperate aren't we? We have only just met you know." He said with a hint of a smile in his voice.

At this she practically jumped out of his arms and shouted,

"Perverted idiot! I am not desperate it was a misunderstanding!"

He laughed at this comment and his green eyes sparkled.

"Tut-tut Misaki, that's no way to talk to your Master." He said in a tone that suggested that he was annoyed, but he wasn't really.

"Idiot…" Misaki mumbled.

"Well we can't stand around here chatting all day, though, so let's get heading back now." He said as he started to walk away. Misaki hurried after him and walked alongside him.

Soon they came to the man's carriage and he got in. When he realized that she didn't follow him in the carriage he tilted his head to the side slightly, giving her a questioning look.

"Misaki, why are you not getting in?" He asked her.

"Err… well previous masters and mistresses have told me that I cannot ride in the carriage with them, as I am not worthy or good enough." She said, obviously embarrassed.

"Then how do you travel around with them?" He questioned her.

"Well I usually just walk alongside the carriage," She answered surprised that he was questioning her further.

He looked at her and his green eyes sparkled once more.

"Misaki, I order you too ride in the carriage with me." He smiled at her.

"Y-yes… Master," she replied, shocked.

She put her foot up into the carriage and was about to pull herself up, when she noticed a hand held out in front of her. She looked up and realised that the man was holding out his hand to her, to help her in.

She gingerly put her hand in his. He had soft pale hands, they had obviously never done a day's work in their life. He pulled her in like she weighed nothing- because she didn't.

She sat down opposite the man and kept her head down.

"Why do you never look me in the eye or directly at me?" He asked.

"That is disrespectful." She answered with a hint of venom in her voice.

"But I want to see your beautiful face."

At this comment she looked up at him, with a confused and slightly annoyed expression on her face. But she still had a blush creeping up on her face.

"Idiot! You….you know nothing of me!" She shouted blushing hard.

"You see that's the problem, I know nothing about you. Tell me your past- your story."

Misaki shook her head defiantly.

"Oh and that's an order," he added smiling.

Misaki took a deep breath and sighed. Her past, her story. It was hardly a happy one, and wasn't something that she had ventured in for a while. It was unknown territory, to be precise.

"You really want to know?"

"I do, please tell me." He said seemingly interested.

Well, it looked like she had no choice but to tell him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Maid full-time**

She lifted her head and looked him dead in the eye, she was never one to back down to a challenge.

"I was 8 years old. 8 years old when my life fell apart." She began, her voice trying not to show no trace of sadness.

"I had a sister she was only 4, the saddest thing is that I can't even remember her name." She paused, then continued.

"It was a hot day and the bugs were out in the long grass, you could hear their calls. My mother was on the edge of death, we had ran away from my abusive father. The problem was that we lived in a rural area, so there were literally no places to hide from him. He chased us for three days until he finally gave up and turned around. We had no food nor drink, we were famished and more importantly- dying of dehydration."

"We had hidden away in an abandoned shed, as far as we could get away from my father. In that shed my mother took her last breath. We stayed by her body, crying and denying her death, saying she was just sleeping. She wasn't though. Eventually we left the shed and carried on walking. I knew that if we stayed any longer, we too, would die. And all my mother went through and sacrificed for us, would be in vain."

She paused again and took a breath.

"So we found a dusty path and followed that until we came across two men, driving a waggon. We waved for them and they stopped. Sister and I were nearly dead from dehydration."

She took in a sharp breath this time, she was crying now.

"If you don't want to continue….." The man said, empathy in his voice.

"It was an order," she snapped back at him. She continued.

"So the men stopped and gave us water to drink, bread to eat. They seemed nice, I mean they had to be to do that for us, right? We sat down and told them how our mother had died and that we couldn't return to our father- basically orphans. They sweet talked us pretending to care. We later found out they didn't. So finally, they asked us if we wanted a ride into the next village, where someone could help us. Of course we agreed and we fell straight into their trap. So naïve."

"They took us to the back of the waggon, opened the doors and… it was full of girls about our age. Except they had been cuffed and had gags round their mouths. Our faces horror stricken, we tried to turn and run but… they caught us. And before we knew night from day, we were in the same waggon with those girls. Cuffed and gagged. I remember that my sister would not stop crying- she was only 4. I tried to comfort her but that was impossible, being in the state we were in."

"So instead I tried giving her reassuring looks. That didn't work either. The waggon kept going until finally, it stopped. Nobody knew where we were, or if it was light or dark. But the doors soon opened and we discovered, it was in fact day. We were all taken out of the waggon and marched into what looked like some kind of camp. One by one we were thrown into what felt like cages- individually. My sister and I were separated. She cried, louder and louder until some man came and hit her, hard around her head. To silence her cries."

She took in another sharp breath.

"But … he hit her too hard. She fell unconscious and was dragged away. Blood flowing from her small, delicate head. I never saw her again."

Misaki shifted position and looked out of the window.

"It was at that point in my life I decided that I hated all men. Every man I had known was violent, vulgar and merciless to myself and others around me. She was 4 years old, so vulnerable, and he still knocked her out. Probably didn't lose a night's sleep over it either. So I was kept in this cage until finally another man came, and he forcefully took me to a room. There I was un-cuffed and my gag ripped off. I was chucked a change of clothes and water and food. I felt like a wild animal. I was treated like one too."

"Soon after, another man came and took me too yet again another room. Only this time it was full of other girls- just like me. We were lined up and told that if we dared even whisper or talk, we would be shot dead. I looked around for my sister. Didn't see her though. We were counted and I remember the girl next to me starting to cry. I nudged her trying to tell her to stop, but she continued. A man screamed at her to shut-up. She cried harder. Until one man lost his patience and shot her right between the eyes. Bulls-eye. She didn't cry anymore after that. I remember thinking to myself that maybe it wasn't such a bad thing to get shot if it meant an end to the suffering. But I then thought of my sister and my mother, and thought against it."

"The girl was dragged off, a trail of crimson blood behind her. You could smell it in the air, taste it even. On the ground lay hay and straw, we had bare grubby feet so this was a blessing. But that made it fell even more like an animal's cage, like a horses stable. There were about three hundred girls crammed into this tiny room. We heard a voice, then, it was a loud voice- the voice of a man."

"The voice told us that we were slaves, and that we were her because nobody cared for us anymore. No parents to keep us safe. We were told that we were going to be sold at an auction. Because we should make good use of ourselves. The voice stopped talking and then al light was snatched from the room. We were told to sleep. And that's what we did."

"The next morning light was back I the small room and we were kicked awake. My neck was aching from the awful position I had slept in. We stood back up in rows, and were led out of the room and into a strange yard. I later came to find out that it was an auction yard."

"We were shocked to see a circle, and surrounded by the circle was hundreds of Noble men and women. An auction. A light was shone on the circle. Another loud voice was heard and the crowd's noises died down. The chairman's voice. A girl was shoved harshly into the middle of the circle. Her face was like a deer caught in headlights. Her name was announced, she was bid on and she was sold. Gone forever. Forever a slave. Soon my name was called. Into the circle I was pushed, I was then bid upon I tried to get out of the circle. But this was done in vain as I was just put back in."

"I felt like an exhibit at the zoo. So worthless, soon I was snatched up by a man and a young girl about my age. Maybe a year older? The man had a neatly trimmed moustache and stern eyes. The young girl had a sour face and curly blonde locks. Her eyes as cold as ice. Her skin as white as snow. I remember the exact dress she was wearing to this very day. It was a royal blue with lace and pretty, but extremely expensive, embellishments."

"I felt so jealous of her getting to wear that exquisite dress. I wanted to wear that instead of my scruffy, dirty white, plain dress. She noticed that I was staring and smiled cruelly at me doing a little pirouette. She told me that I smelt and that peasants like myself could not own, nor wear such finery. As it was beneath me."

"I answered back with a snide comment of my own. Her cruel smile twisted suddenly into rage and she slapped me. Hard, around the cheek and eye. Her father told me that if I was to be her maid, I must learn my place and treat her with the greatest respect. Like royalty. When we got to their carriage, I went to step inside. Instead I was shoved out by her and told to run behind. She said I would stink it up and I was not good enough."

"By the time we had arrived at her and her father's residence, I was worn out and covered in muck. She looked at me with utter disgust as I followed her into the house. Lying around by her there was a harsh cleaner's cloth. She threw it at me and told me to rub the muck off my skin. So I rubbed it gently. She noticed this and said that I was taking too long, she snatched the cloth out of my hands and took over. She scraped it hard against my soft skin, causing some of the flesh to rub off with the muck."

"My skin was rubbed raw and started to bleed. When I howled in pain, she punched my face hard and told me not to be ungrateful towards her kindness. I swallowed back tears in fear of another punch, and dealt with the pain. When she was done, I changed into rags. 'Maids' rags. I served that bitch for 4 long years. Suffered under her cold, icy wrath. I collected many scars from that household, physically and emotionally. Until one day I had had enough. I became impatient. I slapped Miss Elise forcefully, around her face. She cried like I had shot her instead."

"I was punished by her and her father. She was left with an ugly bruise, but it was nothing compared to the ones she had given me. Because of this ordeal I was sold at another auction. Kicked out of the household. I was bought and sold again. And then sent into another auction, before being sold again. I stayed with a Master or Mistress for short amounts of time, as my temper grew shorter with each household. None of them were kind. I have never had a kind word spoken to me in my life as a slave. And I probably never will. I have been ridiculed and humiliated, but I will never lose my dignity. For that is something, maybe the only thing which I can cling too."

"My one wish in life is too gain liberty, so that I may find my sister and live a peaceful life. Away from danger and cruel words. Away from cruel actions. Just a happy life. It's all I want in this world."

"And with that last word she looked at the man, tears making her brown-golden eyes go glassy. Making him look blurred. As the tears rolled down her rosy cheeks she took another sharp breath.

"And that's my story"

The man looked back at her, his green orbs filed with sadness of their own, and empathy. He reached his gloved hand out and wiped a tear tenderly from her soft cheek. At this action she gasped, and jerked away clearly shocked.

"My name," he began his voice sounding as smooth and sweet as caramel,

"Is Usui Takumi." He continued as he took her long thin, fingered hands. Gently into his own.

"And I am very pleased to meet you, Miss Ayuzawa." At this said he kissed the back of her hands with those pink lips. And looked up at her with those big green eyes. Which were full of something she hadn't seen in a person's eyes for a long, long time. It was respect, empathy and kindness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Maid full-time**

She was shocked. Really shocked.

Not only had he just kissed her hands, like she was some kind of Noble woman. But he had also called her by her first name, which was meant to be used between lovers and people with intimate relationships.

She pulled her hands abruptly away, annoyed with her new Master.

"How dare you! How dare you mock me and confuse me! And how dare you call me by my first name!" She screamed at him as her cheeks glowed a bright tomato red.

Usui was certainly surprised by her reaction, he could not deny that. But the way that she had just stood up to him like that, made him even more interested about this Misaki.

"But Misaki! I thought we _were _close! You did tell me all about your past!" He smirked at her.

"Idiot! That was an order! I couldn't have refused. I can't afford be booted out of anther household! I will surely not be sold at another auction, I shall be killed!" She replied, or more shouted back at him.

"Misaki, I can't sell you yet! I have just bought you, I don't even know what _type_ of maid you are."

"P...pervert! What do you mean by that!?" She squealed.

Usui simply laughed.

"And what did you think I meant Misaki? Hmm you really are desperate. First you launch yourself at me, now you're imposing that I should do naughty things to you? Tut-tut Misaki I _shall_ have to punish you at this rate." He said all this with a fake tone of disappointment in his voice.

"Idiot," Misaki mumbled.

As the carriage slowly stopped to a halt outside Usui Takumi's mansion he smiled.

"We are here Misaki," he said.

One of the chauffer's opened the carriage door for Usui as he stepped out. Misaki followed him. She was about to use the side of it to steady herself, when yet again he held his hand out to her. This time she ignored it, and jumped instead.

He frowned ever so slightly at this, but soon that smile was back on his handsome face.

As he turned and started to walk up towards the ginormous mansion, she ran to keep up a pace next to him. She was confused at everything that had happened so far. This had never happened with her previous Masters. She decided that she should do her best, though, as not to get the boot yet again.

When they got to the large, oak, front doors a butler opened them revealing the mansion inside. It was amazing.

As you stepped inside you were greeted by two large marble staircases, on either side of the room. They had golden handrails and a plush red carpet leading up the middle of them. There were beautiful statues made out of every material under the sun, and precious paintings from many famous artists.

Misaki let out a small gasp as she took everything in. Usui noticed this and smiled affectionately.

"My mother and father are keen on art." He explained to the flabbergasted Misaki. She turned round to face him.

"I can tell," she whispered, still in utter awe.

As much as Usui would have liked to stay with the interesting and inquisitive girl, he knew his mother and father would get angry if he was late.

"Misaki, I need to go to a meeting with my parents. I can't be late. The butler will show you to your room, in there will be a change of clothes. Please make yourself at home." And with that he dashed off to another unexplored room of the house.

Misaki turned to the butler, who was already making his way up the stairs. He turned to look at her.

"Come on girl! Stop being so slow and hurry up! You must be ready for the Master when his meeting has finished. You shall be his personal maid" He said in an irritated tone.

"Sorry Mr…." Misaki tried to apologise.

"Mr Kenn. Now is not the time for a mothers meeting! Chip- chop!" he added hastily.

Misaki's rom was in the attic, on the top floor. Keeping in mind there were about three floors. Mr Kenn showed her to her room, and left abruptly. As he had the household to look after.

Misaki's room was small, but cosy. It had a wooden bed with a thin blanket and pillow. It also had a little trunk with candle sticks and matches.

Her new outfit lay on the bed. There was a white bonnet with a long dress and a white apron. The dresses top was light blue and the skirt was grey. Her apron tied neatly around her waist with a bow.

Misaki had worn many a maid outfit, so she was skilled when it came to tying and untying and being efficient at dressing fast.

In a matter of minutes her brown locks were tied in a bun, two short strands came out of the sides of her bonnet, by her cheeks. Shaping her pearly face. Her dress was a perfect fit and wrapped snugly around her shapely body. She was ready for war.

Her brown buttoned boots clicked as she walked out of the door, and down three flights of stairs. At the bottom of these stairs Mr Kenn stood ready to take Misaki to Usui.

He spun on his heel, his nose in the air. Misaki followed him. Until he stopped abruptly outside a door, from where inside the room you could hear muffled voices.

"You shall wait for Master Usui here. Don't walk off or do anything stupid." And on that note, he walked off.

Misaki sighed, she noticed there was a wooden chair opposite the door, and she sat down.

After sitting down and twiddling her thumbs for about two minutes, the door opened.

It was Usui Takumi. With his parents. Shit.

I stood up immediately to greet them and curtsied. Holding onto the edges of my maids dress.

"Mr and Mrs Usui, thank you for taking me in as a maid. My only duty is to serve you and your son to the best of my abilities." I stood back up straight and smiled at them sweetly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Maid full-time**

**A/N: Hi. Okay I have so many things I want to say so… here goes. For anyone who has read my story so far you'll know that I have done no Authors Notes. This is really because I have never liked them when reading Fanfiction myself, I just want to get on to reading the story without scrolling down! (Patience has never really been one of my virtues.) And I don't bother to read them anyway. Secondly, I haven't updated in a while because I've been to the Isle of Wight for three days having to spend family time, socialise, actually go outside etc. etc. So no access to internet or a pen and paper. Also I don't ever really know what to say in an A/N… so me writing this one is kinda like a miracle. For those patient people who actually read the authors notes, THANK YOU. And for everybody who has read my Maid or Slave fanfic THANK YOU to you too. Love you all so much, thanks and ba-bye! Xx**

**P.S: I apologise for any weird grammar/spelling mistakes or me flittering in and out of different tenses. I'm too lazy to spellcheck ;D**

She looked up at Usui's parents. His mother had blonde hair tied into a tight bun, which was covered by a fashionable hat. Her dress was tailored to fit and a gorgeous shade of pink. His father wore a dapper suit with shined black shoes. So basically the usual attire for Nobles.

Usui's Mother looked Misaki up and down with her dark blue eyes. She remembered her mother saying something about eyes- that you could tell a lot about a person by looking into them.

"What is your name?" Mrs Usui snapped.

"My name is Misaki, madam." She replied, slightly surprised by her new mistresses stern voice. She looked deep into Mrs Usui's eyes.

Then Mrs Usui did something that surprised everyone. She slapped Misaki, right around the cheek. Mrs Usui's rings had caught and cut her skin. Her blood trickled down her hand, and arm. Dark red.

"How dare you look me right in the eyes? Who do you think you are? Do you think that you have some kind of authority?"

"No ma'am. I have no authority. But I am still as much as a human being as you. And in that way we are equal, under the eyes of God." Misaki replied this rather calmly, despite the situation.

Mrs Usui stared back at her, a horror stricken face. She was surprised and disgusted that Misaki had answered back. Her eyes widened.

Mrs Usui then kicked Misaki then, hard in the gut. Misaki was sprawled on the ground now, clutching her painful stomach.

"No! You are wrong! God has given me authority over you, a slave! You are not to be treated equally to a Noble man or woman!" She snapped, spit flying into Misaki's face.

"But the Bible… says to treat others… as you should like…to be treated yourself. Do you enjoy being…slapped…and kicked…ma'am?" Misaki replied, gasping in pain and stopping at intervals. Taking in sharp, painful breaths.

At this Mrs Usui grabbed Misaki by her brown hair and yanked her upwards, so they were face-to-face.

"Listen here you vulgar child, you have no authority in this world. And you never will- ever. So don't treat me like were equal. And don't talk to like that either. This is your first chance, if anything like this happens again I'll make sure you'll never have another day without going through hell. Understand?"

"Yes…Ma'am." Replied the now bruised, and hurt Misaki.

Mr and Mrs Usui then walked out of the room. Leaving just the two of them.

Misaki was covered in blood, sprawled on her knees and hunched over from the pain in her stomach. The second his parents were out of the room and out of sight, he was down by her side.

"Misaki! Are you okay? Where are you hurting?" He asked her, eyes wide.

Misaki groaned and pointed to her stomach and cheek.

Usui sighed, his body sagging.

"Silly Misaki, don't do that again. My Mother is true to her word. Please try to hold your tongue."

Misaki slowly turned her head to look at him.

"And what? Be ridiculed instead? No Usui. I shall stand up for my rights. I have been through my hell already. A little more probably won't hurt." She replied curtly.

"Misaki I'm serious." Usui said, all trace of a smile gone.

"And so am I Usui. You think that I don't know that this isn't a joke? I'm deadly serious. I stand up for my rights as a human. That is only fair."

Usui's eyes widened once more. But then he just sighed again.

"Fine Misaki, just please don't do or say anything to get you into trouble… or killed."

Usui then put his arm around Misaki's shoulders and lifted her gently. As to not harm her anymore. Misaki was shocked by his actions, and tried to jerk away from him. But only ended up falling back to her knees in pain.

"W-what are you doing?!" She squealed.

"Well your hurt so I am going to take you to my room to nurse you." He replied calmly, with his hands in his pockets.

"No! There is no need! I am fine!" She tried to get up to walk away but ended up doubling over instead.

"Ouch!" She whispered.

"Honestly Misaki." Usui sighed once more.

He put his arm around her shoulders again, gently.

Misaki's face was beetroot red from all her blushing. She couldn't even look him in the eye.

_Why am I acting this way!? I can't even look him properly in the eye without blushing! And he keeps teasing me! I must fight back with all my might! _She thought, her eyebrows furrowed.

"A-and why must we go to your room anyway? What is wrong with mine? Why can't I just go myself?!"

"Well Misaki unless you want to walk up three flights of stairs by yourself. In your conditions…." He said to her.

Misaki thought of the pain she would have to endeavour.

"Fine!" She snapped. Her face still really red.

Usui's smile was like a child's on Christmas day.

"Unfortunately, we will have to go up one flight of stairs." He added wearily.

"Okay… I can handle it. I'm not crippled!"

"Only just!" He laughed.

As he led her to the first step, she felt a stab of pain in her upper abdomen. From where the hard leather shoe, had smashed into her flesh. She was about to fall to her knees again, from the pain. But Usui caught her in time, his long arms encircling her small waist.

"Does it hurt to go up the stairs?" He asked soothingly.

"Yes," Misaki whispered hoarsely. Her face a crimson red, and her head turned away from him. Too embarrassed to look him in the eye.

Usui then did something Misaki wouldn't even dream of.

Bridal style, he picked up Misaki. And started the walk up the stairs.

"WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Misaki asked, alarmed.

"Carrying you up the stairs, because you can't walk." Usui calmly replied.

"B- But you don't have to carry me up like this!"

"Do you have another suggestion?" He asked her.

At this she turned her head away and was quiet. In order for her not to fall she had to clasp her arms around his neck, and he and to hold onto her thighs and upper back.

When they finally got to Usui's bedroom, after what felt like an age, he opened the door. Carrying her with just one cradled arm.

He walked into the colossal room and popped her down on the bed. He then walked out to his en suite bathroom. To fill up a basin of clean water, and a wash cloth.

He walked up to her, the basin and cloth in both of his hands. He kneeled in front of the sitting Misaki, their faces were level.

"Let me see your cheek," he asked, his voice gentle.

Misaki cautiously turned her head, so her left cheek was facing him.

It had two gashes in it from the rings. It was also bruised and bleeding.

"What about your stomach?"

"It still hurts."

He sighed, and lifted the cool cloth to her burning cheek. She gasped at the cold sensation she felt.

"Lift up the top of your dress, so I can do your stomach." He asked her.

"Pervert! No!" She shouted back at him. A blush creeping back up on her face.

He got up and turned around, without saying a word. She stared at the back of his head. Confused, with her eyebrows furrowed once more.

"Do it yourself then, I won't peek."

"Idiot..." She mumbled.

Firstly she took off her apron and folded it neatly on the bed. Secondly she took off the top part of her dress. She lifted the saturated cloth from the basin, and pressed it gently on her badly bruised stomach.

"Ou- ahh" Misaki sighed in relief, at the cool sensation.

Usui smirked.

"Misaki? Are you in pain? Shall I help you dress?" He asked smiling.

"No! You perverted idiot! I can dress myself!" She practically screamed back at him.

Usui just chuckled and covered his eyes, still facing away from the vulnerable Misaki.

"I'm done, you can turn around now." Ahe practically mumbled in embarrassment.

"Aren't you going to thank me?" Usui asked in a questioning voice.

Misaki curtsied.

"Thank you Master. My wounds do not hurt as much anymore. You are too kind." She replied through gritted teeth.

She lifted her head, glaring at him as she did so.

"But don't tease me Usui. That is cruel." She snapped.

He raised one eyebrow.

"How do you know it was teasing? I may have been serious."

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm a slave, I'm worthless. No one cares for me in this world."

"Don't bet on it." He replied. At this said she walked out of his room.

Annoyed, but also baffled by what her Master had said. Usui was then left alone. He sighed for about the hundredth time that day.

_Oh Ayuzawa, you really are blind when it comes to love. Maybe I can make you see?_

And with that thought he too, walked out of his room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Maid full-time**

She woke to the bright sunlight filling up her dark, damp attic room. Oh, and the dull aching pain in her stomach.

She winced from the pain, trying to remember what it was from. Ah yes, that delightful character Mrs Usui.

Misaki didn't need anyone to wake her up, or an alarm of any kind. She had formed almost like a mental alarm clock in her head, and it was always set for 6 am sharp.

She stretched her arms upwards and yawned. She swung her legs round her rusty bed, and stood up on the cold wooden floorboards.

She swiftly dressed herself in her maid uniform, which she had cleaned of her blood. And tied on her brown boots. It was now 6:05.

She quickly made her way down two flights of stairs, before she stood outside Usui Takumi's bedroom. She was ready for her first day as his personal maid.

She opened the door with her delicate hands and walked inside.

Usui was still asleep. His golden blonde hair flicked softly into his closed eyes. His light brown lashes resting on his pale cheeks.

He was wearing his white nightshirt. His waist and everything below was covered by a thin, white bed sheet.

The sight of him made her heart flutter slightly, and a blush slowly crept onto her face.

He was very handsome. She couldn't deny that. As much as she thought she hated the perverted idiot, her heart still skipped a beat seeing him like this. She was in love with this idiotic, noble man.

Shaking her head, trying to erase theses stupid thoughts (especially the last one), she walked over to his colossal window and opened the curtains.

The bright sunlight spilled into each and every, corner of the room.

"Master? It is time to awaken now." She said, in as sweet as a voice as she could muster.

Usui lazily opened his eyes and slowly sat up. Yawning and stretching his arms high above his head.

"Morning Misaki" He said in a sleepy voice.

"Morning Sir" She replied. "Would you care for some tea, Sir?" She then asked politely.

"Yes please, Misaki." He answered still half asleep.

It was now 6:30.

She poured the Earl Grey into a china ta cup, and passed it carefully to the Master.

"Careful now, it's hot." She cautioned before he took a sip.

He blew into his tea, as to cool it down.

"Do you require anything else, Master?" She asked Usui.

He could think of a number of things. He didn't say them though.

"My spectacles, if you please." He replied smiling.

"Of course, Sir"

She turned round and found the spectacles, sitting on one of the tables. She picked them up and started to walk to Usui.

"Could you put them on me please?" He asked, smiling mischievously.

"Yes Sir," she replied, gritting her teeth.

She leaned forward, and carefully placed the spectacles on his smug, smiling face.

"Oh, and could you also dress me?"

At this Misaki stopped altogether.

"W-what?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"Could you please dress me, Misaki." He said once more, in that caramel sweet voice of his.

"It's an order," he added.

Her shock soon turned to anger, as she furrowed her eyebrows and gritted her teeth once more.

"Of course…Sir." She said, her eye twitching with anger.

She walked slowly towards him. And soon he was sitting on the edge of the bed, the bed sheet still round his waist.

Her hands trembling she unbuttoned the top button, sweat starting to appear on her forehead.

_What is he up to now! But still… as much as I hate to admit it….I'm kind of enjoying this….WAIT….NO! WHAT AM I THINKING!_

When she had unbuttoned all of his buttons, she slowly slipped off his shirt. Revealing his chest.

He had pale skin which had sunlight beaming down on it, making it look almost like gold. Making it shimmer like gold. He had no real hair though just, small, soft blonde hairs.

He really was beautiful. And he really was making all this rather embarrassing for Misaki. She was so red you could have mistaken her for some kind of tomato.

She bit her lip as she managed to pull of all of his shirt. He was still smirking. His green orbs sparkling like emeralds.

His new, crisp, white shirt and his blue tailored Noble's jacket were neatly folded on the side table. By Mr Kenn of course.

She slipped his new shirt around his shoulders, and through his arms. Her hands still trembling, she fumbled slightly with his top button.

He noticed and still smirking, lifted his hands up and clasped them around hers.

"Misaki if it bothers you that much, I'll just do it." He said while gently lowering her hands.

She looked down in shock at their intertwined hands, and immediately pulled hers out of his grasp.

"Perverted alien! No I can do it! I'm quite capable!" She shouted back at him.

"Oh? Whats this? Misaki seems eager to dress me. Could she be falling for me? I guess I will just have to oblige and let her." He said smiling.

"WH-what?! It was your goddamn order! Idiot Usui!" She screamed, unable to look at him, she was so embarrassed.

"Aww Misaki your so mean." He whimpered as he put on a puppy dog face.

"Shut-up…" She mumbled.

She continued to dress him until his shirt and jacket were on.

Ugh. Now to dress his waist and whatever's below.

Misaki gingerly took hold of the bed sheet and, her hands trembling once more, pulled it back.

Her eyes widened as she looked at him-

He was wearing trousers already.

Usui observed her reaction and started laughing like a maniac.

"Misaki, what exactly _were_ you expecting?" He smiled.

"AHH! You perverted alien- idiot! I thought I asked you to stop teasing me!"

"Yes, yes sorry Misaki. Please forgive me. It's just your reactions are too adorable." He remarked with a wink.

Misaki took a moment to process all this. Before she started screaming again. A blush raging on her cheeks.

"Idiot!" She screamed yet again at him.

The laughing and screaming soon stopped, though, when they heard a familiar voice.

It was Mrs Usui.

"Usui! Has that good-for-nothing big mouthed maid dressed you yet? If so, come down now! Miss Elise is waiting for you." She called up to him.

Misaki was outraged at the 'good-for-nothing' and the 'big mouthed'. But the thing that really stopped her in her tracks, was that name that she had called.

_No _She thought to herself, _No, it can't be Miss Elise. It can't be that same girl who I was a slave to for 4 years. Not her, anyone but her, please._

Usui's sigh snapped her back into reality.

"Misaki come down with me. I shall say to Miss Elise that you will serve her as you serve me. This could please mother. Understand?"

Misaki just nodded. Her mind was on other things.

They came to the top stair and started to walk down, Usui about two steps in front of her.

Her head was lowered.

They came to the last step, her boots stopped clicking.

It was then that Misaki looked up to see Mrs Usui and Miss Elise.

Mrs Usui just glared at Misaki, her deep blue eyes filled only with venom for Misaki.

Misaki then looked over to Miss Elise and saw a young girl about her age.

Blonde hair and eyes as cold as ice. Snow white skin.

It was Miss Elise. She could never forget that bitches face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Maid Full-time **

**Authors Note:**

**I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. OKAY? SORRY. I have not updated in weeks and I apologise dearly for this. I have just been away for pretty much all of the summer holidays. So in return for your wait I give you this update and one which should come very soon after. Sorry again.**

**Lolita - 3**

Usui stepped forward, Misaki still behind him. He bowed low in front of his mother. He then went onto one knee and kissed Miss Elise's hand, causing her to blush.

"Miss Elise, it is a pleasure seeing you here again. I presume you are here for our marriage meeting?" Usui greeted her with a fake smile.

"Yes I am. Sorry to break up this significant subject, but who is that girl behind you?" She said, trying to peer round Usui. She looked puzzled.

"Ah, this is my personal maid Misaki. She will serve you like she serves me, with the utmost respect." He answered back.

"Well it's just… she seems familiar… I feel like I know her." Miss Elise commented, frowning.

At this Misaki gasped silently and her head went down again. It was definitely her.

Suddenly Miss Elise was in front of her. She yanked Misaki's head up, using her hair.

"What is your full name?" She demanded, still pulling at her hair.

"My name? My name is Misaki Ayuzawa, miss."

Miss Elise's eyes widened and she threw Misaki to the ground in shock. She ran over to Usui and put her hand in his, hiding behind him slightly. Her eyebrows furrowed with rage.

"Y-You! You used to be my personal maid!" She turned to Usui, her head now buried in his chest. "She is a witch Usui! She hit me hard around my face, when I had done nothing to harm her! I was kind and always understanding towards her. But she was always so horrid back! Oh Usui please get rid of her!" She said, fake sobbing into his chest.

Usui's eyes now widened. As the story Misaki had told him came flooding back. And he wasn't sure who to believe. Miss Elise was a moaning, spoiled brat who he felt no feelings for. It was a forced marriage, Noble marries a Noble.

No, he felt his heart was set on someone else. Someone who he shouldn't have feelings for.

He pushed the soggy Miss Elise gently away, and held her at an arm's length.

"Look, Miss Elise. If it really worries you that much then I will personally make sure Misaki stays out of your sight. But I'm afraid I can't fire her, I only just bought her. And she was rather expensive. You wouldn't want me to be upset, and maid-less would you?" He asked her, head tilted to one side.

She shook her head defiantly.

"No Usui! I would die if I made you unhappy! For your sake I shall deal with her. Because I love you!" She said, real tears now in her eyes in fear of losing her beloved Usui.

He put on a faked a smile at her. And then pulled her next to him, hand in hand.

Everybody looked down at Misaki who was on her knees. Her head down. And what felt like a rather dark aura around her.

Suddenly she lifted her head, a giant fake smile plastered on her face. She got up and quickly brushed off her maids outfit. She then curtsied at Mrs Usui, Usui and Miss Elise.

"Please Miss Elise, grant me forgiveness. I regret everything I have ever done badly to you. For I am a servant, and my only wish is to serve you." She said all this while curtsying. Before straightening up with her hands in front of her, clasped.

Mrs Usui raised one eyebrow at Misaki and then turned to Miss Elise and Usui. She smiled at them both.

"Right then! Now that melodramatic maid has got the attention she so badly wants, shall we head over to the marriage meeting?" Mrs Usui asked the 'happy couple'.

Miss Elise nodded her head. At this, all three of them turned on their heel and started walking to the meeting room.

Misaki watched them go, sighing. Miss Elise then slyly turned her head, and smirked at Misaki. Before turning neatly around and continuing to walk.

Misaki sighed once more, and went off to do some dusting.

~ Page Break ~

It was not until quite later that she had to see the infamous Miss Elise and her idiotic fiancé. The rare times she did see Miss Elise was when she was called up to bring tea into their marriage meeting. However Miss Elise, while she was serving the tea, threw her dirty looks, and also tripped her up by placing her foot out in front of her. Which then lead to Mrs Usui screaming at her not to be so clumsy.

At about 7:00 PM dinner was served in the giant dining room. The polished oak table could fit around twenty people on it, it had a lacy white table cloth with intricate designs all over. In the centre there was a beautiful bunch of rare flowers, all the silverware polished and the best china plates and bowls money could buy were all set out.

Misaki had to serve the three courses to the soon to be married couple and Mr and Mrs Usui. One mistake and she was done for.

Misaki made a pledge to herself. She was to do her very best, serve them silently and efficiently. Surprise them all. This was her chance to shine.

So with her pledge made she strided confidently into the kitchen were Mr Kenn had prepared the starter- it was ready to be served.

With great ease she picked up each plate with one hand, balancing them perfectly. She had lots of experience, after all.

She then walked steadily into the dining room in which Usui, Mrs Usui and Miss Elise were all situated in. Usui saw her and winked, she just looked the other way smiling to herself slightly. A blush now forming on her face. She carefully placed each plate which held the starter at each person's place at the table. She then poured the vintage wine while Mr Kenn announced what was on the menu.

When everyone was served, and grace was said everybody tucked in. Misaki felt rather famished watching them, after all, she hadn't eaten all day. After bout ten minutes of eating the scrumptious starter, and idle chit-chat, the main was ready.

Once again, Mr Kenn announced what was about to be served before the Nobles. Misaki then lifted the plates up with weightlessly and placed them before each Noble. Once again everyone started to eat.

Misaki stood at the back of this large dining hall, she could not hear all of their conversation- only the odd word here and there.

She often heard Miss Elise butter up Usui and tell him how great he was etc. etc. It made Misaki want to throw up her empty stomach.

Soon everybody was finished and desert was now ready to be served. Misaki for the last time that night, lifted up all the bowls and Mr Kenn started to explain what the dessert was and also its origin. It made Misaki's mouth water.

Dessert was finished in no time at all. Misaki wasn't surprised, it looked amazing.

Everybody then got up and headed to the drawing room, to listen to the pianist for an hour or two. Miss Elise's carriage was scheduled to come afterwards. And finally, bath time then bed.

While the three Nobles where enjoying the beautiful music, Misaki cleaned up the dining room and made sure the fire was going. She kept on with her chores until Miss Elise was gone and everyone was in bed.

She sat in the kitchen, exhausted. Mr Kenn had gone to bed already. She was starving as well.

Misaki was good at a lot of different things, cooking wasn't one of them.

She had hoped to maybe get some scraps or leftovers. But while she had been doing her chores Mr Kenn had given it to the dogs. She sat down and rested her head in her arms which were sprawled across the wooden table in the servant's kitchen.

She was just drifting to sleep when she heard a creaking of the stairs. She looked up and saw the familiar blonde staring down at her.

Her eyes widened in shock and she stood bolt upright and curtsied.

"Sir," she began to say, forcing a smile on her face. "What brings you into the kitchen so late at night?"

"I was thirsty." He simply replied

There was a silence between them. Which was soon broken by Misaki's rumbling stomach.

Usui sniggered slightly. Misaki blushed and started to get angry.

"What? Why are you laughing! I haven't eaten a thing all day and the dogs got all the scraps!" She screamed at Usui.

Usui had stopped sniggering at this point and was looking at Misaki strangely.

"You really haven't eaten a thing… all day?" He asked, sympathy in his voice.

"No, nothing." She replied, a trace of a blush still on her face.

Usui then without a word walked past Misaki, and started to take ingredients out of the kitchen cupboards.

Misaki watched him, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What are you doing?" She asked the mysterious Usui Takumi.

"I'm making something for you to eat, since you haven't had a thing all day." He replied calmly.

"But... but a master cooking their slave a meal? That's unheard of." She almost whispered.

"Not anymore, because I'm doing it. Aren't I?" He asked, smiling slightly.

She sat down in bewilderment. No one had cooked for her in years. Her mother was the only person who had… But she was long dead.

"Thank you, Usui." Misaki said, with this time a genuine smile on her face.

Usui's eyes widened in shock. Maybe Misaki was finally warming up to him?

"No problem." He smiled back, with a genuine smile of his own.


	8. Chapter 8

**Maid full-time**

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) WARNING: This fanfic contains a bit of lime! So if you're not up for it go away ok thanks ****( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

Usui placed the food in front of the eager Misaki. It smelt amazing.

She lifted the silver spoon in her delicate hands and put it into her mouth. WOW.

The flavours rolled around her tongue and the texture was heavenly. It was sweet but salty, all the perfect combinations. She was truly amazed.

Usui sat plonked himself opposite Misaki, his sleeves rolled up from the cooking.

"U-Usui… this is possibly the best thing I have ever eaten." Misaki looked up at him, astonishment on her face.

Usui laughed at her adorable and satisfying reaction, smiling.

"I'm glad you like it, Misaki, considering I made it just for you."

Usui watched Misaki eat his dish with a protective and loving smile. Why was he so attracted to this maid? Surely she was just like any other? A slave, a maid? No… she _was _different. Usui looked at her closely and noticed she had crumbs all round her mouth, he smiled secretively.

Misaki got up; she had already finished the 'feast' which Usui had so kindly prepared for her.

She bowed low in front of Usui; her head was down so she did not see him approach. So that when she raised herself up again she was nose to nose with her Master.

Misaki froze where she was, too astonished to move to even blush.

Before Misaki came crashing back to reality and drew away from him, Usui confidently, with a smile, licked the crumbs off Misaki's face. Misaki started to blush a beetroot red, but didn't move, even though he was giving her the chance. He didn't know what was surprising him more, the fact that she wasn't pulling away, or the fact that she tasted so good.

He then teasingly licked just above her top lip, and she moaned at his soft warm tongue. This made him smile even more and her blush. Finally he pressed his pink lips against hers, tasting her sweet saliva and lips.

Usui pulled away for a moment, so they could both catch their breaths. Before going straight back to business. The kiss was more heated this time, since they both had more experience on each other's lips. Usui licked Misaki's lower lip teasingly, almost like he was asking for permission to put his tongue in. She parted her lips slightly, so it was a yes.

It was obvious to Usui that Misaki had never done anything remotely like this before. But he was more than willing to show her how.

He inserted his tongue into her small mouth, her tongue tentatively touching his warm wet one. There was a fight for dominance, which was soon over as Usui won. He explored her wet cavern with ease and confidence. He was savouring every moment of this- he had a feeling it wouldn't happen again anytime soon.

She pulled away, her face red and her breath raggedy. She looked at him with those big brown eyes and he looked back at her with his green ones.

"I love you, Misaki." Usui said to her, keeping his gaze.

"I- I think I might love you too." She said, breaking the gaze by looking down with embarrassment. Usui's eyes widened at her comment. But he was soon smiling and embracing her in a big, warm hug.


	9. Chapter 9

**Maid full-time!**

Shit. **Shit. **_Shit. _

She had slept in. For exactly one hour. She was in deep trouble this time. But it wasn't her god damn fault! She hadn't been able to get a decent sleep because of that shitty Usui and his antics the night before. She had tossed and turned all night, not being able to get his sweet scent out of her mind.

She practically threw on her maid outfit and whipped on her bonnet. However it wasn't Mrs Usui and her belt she was worried about- oh no. It was that sadist teaser Usui and what he would make of her lateness. (If he was even awake, that is).

She took the stairs two at a time as she rushed towards her master's bedroom. Knowing Usui, he was so spoon-fed, he probably hadn't even been able to get up himself.

Stupid twat.

When she neared his bedroom, she slowed her pace. Before stopping completely outside his brown, oak door. She got her breath back, smoothed down her dress and pushed open the large door.

Holding her breath she looked over at the sleeping git. So he _was _still asleep. Tsch.

She crept towards the big, red, velvet curtains and drew them open. Usui stirred as the sunlight shone on his face. Why was he so goddamn fucking sexy.

He slowly opened one emerald eye, and then the other, squinting at the light pouring into the room.

"Just… five minutes mooore…" Usui mumbled turning over and shutting his eyes once again.

"No! Usui get your lazy ass up! We have overslept an hour as it is!" Misaki practically screamed at Usui while she pulled at his white, satin sheets. Urging him to get up- and quick.

"I'll be in even more trouble with your mother if you don't get up quickly… please Usui for god's sake!" She tugged at him more.

He slowly turned round to face her, his elbow propping him up, he looked like a model.

"My my, Misaki. It certainly isn't in your nature to beg. Are you quite alright? You seem rather flustered as it is…" He said quietly to his cute maid Misaki. He slowly lifted up his hand while saying this, caressing her cheek gently.

However Misaki's reaction was quite the opposite. She swatted his hand away and growled slightly.

"Do you ever stop? Maybe just for a minute? Why are you such a cruel man, Usui? Why do you toy with me and my feelings like they mean nothing? Why did you kiss me last night? In fact, why did I even kiss you back? You are engaged to Miss Elise yet you insist on being in love with me and caressing me. Why Usui?" Misaki was so angry she practically whispered.

Usui had a look of shock on his face, however it was gone as quick as it came about. Just like him to keep is composure at a time like this.

He climbed out of bed, his eyes closed. He stood in front of Misaki, and looked down at her.

"Misaki. I _am _in love with you. And I can't believe you _still _haven't realised that. Misaki I'll be totally honest with you here. You are the first person I have ever properly fallen in love with. I have no idea how to act or what to do. I may seem like I know what I am doing but I have not a bloody clue. The reason I keep on making mistakes is because I am so nervous. I feel nothing for Miss Elise except for contempt. Please Misaki, I am so bloody sorry." He was looking Misaki straight in the eyes, the emerald orbs shimmering bright. She could tell he was sincere with his word- it was the truth.

Besides, her mother had always said you could tell a lot from a person's eyes.

Misaki said nothing. She dressed the Master in silence, and he kept silent as well.

After not too long the Earl was ready to make his way downstairs, with Misaki close behind. They walked down each flight slowly, their footsteps echoing ever so slightly. Misaki could only pray that her punishment was not too painful.

They got to the last stair, and much to their luck the kind Mrs Usui was waiting gleefully for them both.

Or not.

"You. Maid. Come here, now." Mrs Usui beckoned Misaki over.

Misaki ambled over to Mrs Usui, she stood in front of the Lady and clasped her hands. Bracing herself for whatever was to come next.

And then the belt hit her.

Again and again a leather belt struck her in the same place, the pain searing through her body. She fell to the floor and screamed, trying to cover and defend herself, but it was done to no avail.

Blood starting to stain her maid uniform after each hit, the screaming intensifying. Usui grit his teeth.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Usui practically roared at his mother, "STOP YOU STUPID BITCH! YOU'RE HURTING HER." He grabbed Mrs Usui from behind and ripped the belt out of her grasp. Misaki quivered on the ground and moaned in pain.

"Why did you stop me you stupid boy? She was late and I was punishing her! You will be disciplined for th-"

"No. No Mother I will not be disciplined. Because I am not staying here any longer. I can't. You're a sadistic slave driver and you're hurting the one I love. Goodbye mother." Usui said this as he picked up Misaki and began to walk out of the giant mansion and towards the stables.

"WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? YOU ARE NOT IN LOVE!" Mrs Usui frantically ran after Usui as he jumped up on the saddled horse and laid Misaki down gently in front of him.

"Goodbye Mother. Oh, and say goodbye to Miss Elise for me.

And a nudge on the horse's abdomen, and a slight cry in the air, Usui was off.

But to where?


End file.
